Todo lo que siento
by Karyatoz
Summary: Una misteriosa carta y un misterioso redactor sorprenden a Hikari cerca de Navidad. ¿Lograra averiguar de quien se trata? Regalo para Alitzel, por el reto "Intercambio Navideño", del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Aquí Karyatoz.**

**Este es mi regalo para el reto del Intercambio Navideño. Con mucho cariño para Alitzel, ojala te guste, me tomo varios días escribirlo, y lo termine justo el día de navidad. Aun no es medianoche en mi país, pero espero que te agrade tu regalo.**

_Todo lo que siento_

Sostenía el papel blanco con sus manos temblando. Totalmente confundida, volvía a repasar una y otra vez el mensaje contenido en la misiva, totalmente sorprendida de que alguien pudiera tener tan complejo universo de sensaciones frente a su persona. Sintió en ciertos momentos ganas de llorar, ya que el mensaje era a la vez tan hermoso como sufrido. Dándose cuenta que sus demás compañeros se empezaban a dar cuenta que algo extraño sucedía, ocultó el rostro bajo su cabello, al cual había dejado crecer hasta sus hombros. Metió rápidamente la carta dentro del bolso de colegio, y se apresuró a sacar las pequeñas zapatillas blancas con las que había llegado al instituto ese día. Se las puso apresurada, y salió casi corriendo del salón donde se guardaban esas cosas.

Una vez fuera, sintió que alguien le llamaba la atención.

— ¡Hikari!— una chica de cabellos lilas, que era de un grado superior al de ella, la saludaba, corriendo hacia ella agitando la falda verde que era parte del uniforme.

— Yolei…— dijo ella, limpiándose un poco las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, amiga?— dijo ella al darse cuenta del gesto de la menor.

— Verás…

Justo en el momento en que la castaña empezaría a contar lo que había sucedido con la carta que encontró sobre sus zapatos, un súbito sonido de lo que parecía un pequeño claxon ya conocido por ella, la hizo darse cuenta de que había alguien esperándola.

— Siempre a la misma hora, ¿No?— dijo Miyako sonriendo.

— Te cuento en la noche— dijo Hikari, despidiéndose de ella con la mano y yendo hacia la salida.

Miyako la observó irse con una sonrisa, hasta que pronto, una vibración en su celular la hizo sobresaltarse. Contestando animadamente, se dirigió en dirección contraria a la de su amiga.

Observó el reloj de la escuela. Menos mal el salía un cuarto de hora más temprano que Hikari, por lo que apenas sonó el timbre, cogió rápidamente sus cosas. Un muchacho que se sentaba cerca de él, lo llamó.

— ¡Hey, Takeru!— el aludido volteó en dirección hacia él, observando a uno de sus mejores amigos, Ken Ichijouji, que se dirigía a él— Daisuke y los demás han armado dos equipos para un partido— mencionó— Apostaran un paquete de doce latas, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

— Sí, claro— dijo él— ¿A qué hora?

— Daisuke me dijo que reservó la cancha para las tres— dijo él, observando su reloj— Nos da tiempo de ir a almorzar y volver.

— Perfecto— dijo Takeru— metiendo algunos libros dentro de su mochila.

— ¿Vas a ir a recogerla de nuevo, verdad?

— Como desde hace 5 años— le respondió el rubio.

— Entonces, si puedes pasarle la voz a Taichi, sería genial, nos va a faltar un centrocampista.

— No te preocupes.

Ken se despidió de Takeru y se fue a hablar con otros compañeros del salón y dejó al chico salir como un rayo hacia el aparcamiento de la escuela.

Al llegar, pudo ubicar rápidamente lo que buscaba, una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Reluciente en el cromo de las llantas, con un asiento amplio para ir dos personas sentadas, y un mango que le permitía ser manejado de manera cómoda, la motocicleta de Takeru le esperaba aparcada junto a varios automóviles propiedad de sus compañeros del instituto. Se subió a ella y encendió el motor, moviéndose dentro del mismo campus, en dirección hacia los salones del pre—Liceo.

Cuando llegó, hizo sonar el claxon para llamar la atención afuera de la puerta, mientras veía como algunas chicas salían de los salones, y en medio de ellas, pudo observar a su amiga saludarle con una sonrisa. Se despojó del casco, mientras que ella se acercaba y lo abrazaba efusivamente como todos los días.

—¿Cómo estás, Kari?— dijo él, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Hay algo que quiero contarte— le dijo ella, con los ojos algo brillosos, cosa que preocupo al muchacho.

— ¿Es grave?— dijo él, dándole un casco un bonito detalle de alas de ángel y de color rosado, regalo de cumpleaños de la chica del año pasado.

— Yo diría que inesperado— dijo ella, sonriendo, y poniéndose el casco.

— Bueno…— dijo él— ¡Sujétate pequeño demonio!

Ella se abrazó a la cintura de él, y Takeru arrancó la moto en dirección hacia el suburbio central de Odaiba.

— Entonces…— dijo elevando la voz, debido al ruido de la motocicleta— ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme?

— ¡Luego!— dijo ella, tratando de no pensar en el tema.

— Está bien— dijo él, levantando el visor del casco, en una esquina en la que pararon debido a una luz en rojo— ¡Pero no te olvides de contármelo!

Ella sonrió a través del casco, instándole a avanzar.

Pocos minutos después, se encontraban frente al edificio donde vivía la chica. Despojándose del casco, y despidiéndose de Takeru, Hikari entró en el edificio, fue hacia el ascensor y marcó el piso donde se encontraba el departamento que compartía con sus padres y su hermano. Introdujo la llave en la puerta para ingresar, y encontró a su hermano hablando por celular mientras veía la televisión.

— Sí, claro, Takeru— dijo él, observando a su hermana que acababa de llegar— Me doy un duchazo y salgo para allá.

— ¿Jugarán futbol hoy?— dijo ella mientras dejaba su mochila en uno de los muebles de la sala— Es posible que nieve, ya estamos cerca de navidad.

— La nieve no es un motivo para dejar de hacer deporte, hermanita— dijo el chico, yendo a su habitación.

Hikari sonrió un momento por las actitudes de su hermano, cogió un pan de la cocina, y haciendo un sándwich, se dirigió a su habitación para por fin hablar con su amiga del tema que le venía preocupando.

Después de cambiarse, se echó en su cama, la cual estaba adornada de un bello edredón rosa, y algunos peluches, a los cuales observó sonriendo, pues eran regalos de todos sus amigos.

Marcó el número de Miyako, y esperó a que su amiga contestara.

— ¡Hikari!— dijo ella respondiendo el celular en su casa.

— Hola, Miyako— dijo ella, sonriendo— ¿Puedes hablar?

— Sí, claro— respondió, estoy aquí con Mimí.

— Ah, vaya, ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo sin mí, malvadas?

— ¡Jajaja!— escuchó reír a su amiga, y luego un silencio que fue reemplazado con la voz de Mimí— Hikari— dijo esta última— Miyako me dijo que no quisiste venir porque tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Esa mujer— dijo ella— ¿Dónde están?

— En el centro, viendo las cosas para el intercambio de regalos con los chicos, ¿Quieres venir a acompañarnos?

— Está bien— dijo ella emocionada, amaba ir de compras con sus amigas— Denme media hora, les tengo algo importantísimo para contar.

— ¡Te esperamos, amiga!

Empezó a silbar una conocida melodía mientras escogía que se pondría para acompañarlas. Y al observar su reloj, se dio cuenta que su hermano ya debía de estar en la cancha.

Sacando las zapatillas deportivas de su maleta, Takeru se encontró dentro del pequeño vestuario de las canchas donde iban a jugar futbol junto a los demás niños elegidos. Después de unos minutos, Taichi apareció a su lado con una maleta similar, sacando de ella ropa deportiva.

— Hoy Hikari estaba muy contenta al llegar— le dijo al chico.

— Ah si— dijo él, mostrándose indiferente— No sé a qué puede deberse.

Taichi lo miró durante un momento, pero al parecer se pensó mejor lo que intentaba decir y simplemente se limitó a seguir acomodando la ropa. El sonido de un automóvil llamo la atención de ambos y dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta donde Matt hizo su aparición con una chalina de colores vivos que ambos reconocieron como perteneciente a Sora.

— Hermano— saludó Takeru.

— ¡Qué hay, Takeru, Tai!— dijo el sonriendo.

Los tres muchachos continuaron preparándose para el partido, ya que Ken y Daisuke se encontraban fuera practicando un poco con el balón que habían conseguido prestado.

Hikari llegó pronto a la cafetería en donde Miyako y Mimí, ambas cargadas con sendas bolsas de grandes compras que habían realizado la esperaban. La muchacha de cabellos café sonrió mientras observaba a sus dos amigas conversar y reír hasta que repararon en la presencia de ella. Después de saludarse rápidamente y de que la recién llegada ordenara un pedazo de tarta de manzana y un café, las otras dos se dispusieron a interrogarla acerca de lo que ella misma había prometido que les contaría apenas pusiera pie en el centro comercial con ellas.

Luego de mirarlas con un poco de recelo debido a que las otras dos esperaban con ansias lo que ella tenía que decir, Hikari metió la mano dentro de su pequeña cartera de cuero y extrajo un papel algo arrugado que tenía un pequeño sticker en forma de corazón a modo de doblez, convirtiéndolo en una carta sumamente personal. Los ojos de Mimí y Miyako brillaron de la emoción al ver la carta, y Mimí no esperó y de un rápido movimiento, tomó la carta de las manos de su dueña y se dispuso a leerla con el volumen de voz lo suficientemente elevado para que Miyako y nadie más que ella se enterara del contenido de la carta.

_A ella, quien de mis sueños es dueña:_

_Que es el corcel que nunca pude cabalgar_

_Hoy llego con el valor de confesar._

_Quizás puedas saber quién soy a través de las pequeñas líneas que hoy te dedico, sin embargo, quisiera pedirte si es que en algún momento llegas a averiguarlo, y no correspondes a lo que está aquí escrito, quemes esta carta y no cambies en nada tu comportamiento hacia mí. Yo sabré entenderlo._

_Hikari, quisiera preguntarte… ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que mejor que yo. Siempre te veo estudiando, con ganas de superarte a ti misma, y no puedo ser más que feliz de observarte hacerlo, pues casi lo siento hasta como un privilegio._

_Quiero que sepas que tienes mi corazón entre tus manos, como aquellos recuerdos que compartimos y que son tan valiosos para mí. Lentamente y poco a poco, esto que siento ha estado carcomiéndome por dentro, y sin embargo, no he conseguido obtener el valor necesario para decírtelo cara a cara, y quizás nunca lo tenga._

_Sin embargo, tenía que apelar a algún medio de escape, y que ha resultado ser este. Espero que no te moleste lo que te diga, pero mi corazón no deja de gritar que estoy enamorado de ti, y lamentablemente no puedo expresarlo._

_Ojala algún día puedan llegar a ti estos sentimientos, pero por el momento, solo puedo mantenerlos dentro de mí, con la esperanza de que algún día sean correspondidos._

_Gracias por leerlo._

_Tu admirador secreto._

_M.A._

Después de terminar de leer, Miyako y Mimí voltearon hacia Hikari, la cual estaba sonrojadisima por lo que acababa de escuchar, y además, por las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían las otras dos chicas.

— Esto es bastante fuerte— dijo Mimí, volviendo a observar la carta y releyéndola como intentando descifrar un mensaje oculto que pudiera estar dentro del contenido.

— Estoy muy preocupada— dijo Hikari, llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca— No quisiera lastimar a nadie— volvió a comer— Y siento que puedo hacer mucho daño a quien la escribió si no tomo la decisión correcta.

— No debes apresurarte, eso es cierto— dijo Miyako, tomando un sorbo de su café— Pero tampoco puedes esperar el no lastimar a nadie— reflexiono con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Y entonces que debería hacer?

Mimí se llevó la mano a la cabeza unos momentos, pero luego de eso, con una resolución en su actitud, observó a las dos menores y con una enorme sonrisa, les comunicó:

— Vamos a averiguar quién ha sido el que ha escrito esto.

— Pero, pero…— dijo Hikari, intimidada por la decisión de su amiga— No sé…— dijo, dejándose caer sobre el asiento— Sigo pensando si es correcto averiguar la verdad.

— Vamos Hikari, ¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad siquiera?

— En realidad si— contesto la aludida— Me halaga bastante pero sigo teniendo miedo de hacerle daño a alguien que no lo merece.

— Aunque podrías encontrar a alguien que bien vale la pena, ¿No?— le dijo la mayor de todas— Después de todo… No esperarás por siempre, ¿O sí?

— Sé que no puedo esperar… — dijo ella.

— Kari…— dijo Miyako observándola algo triste.

— ¡Basta!— dijo Mimí— observándolas a ambas— ¡No nos pondremos tristes y menos en Navidad!

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de la castaña, Mimí le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

— Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ante ese gesto, una nueva sensación de seguridad invadió el cuerpo de Hikari, que devolvió el gesto a su amiga.

— Gracias, chicas.

Horas más tarde, Hikari llegó a su casa con una nueva resolución, sintiéndose mejor consigo misma. Al observar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que la luz de su departamento se encontraba encendida, así que cuando ingresó encontró a su hermano y a Takeru jugando en la consola, ambos parados y girando los mandos como si eso fuera a mejorar su desempeño dentro del juego de carreras en los que ambos estaban disputando una carrera.

— Ah, hola hermanita— dijo Taichi al verla.

Ella levantó la mano sonriéndole a ambos, recibiendo un guiño de ojos de parte de Takeru. Ambos volvieron a concentrarse en su juego, y la chica se apresuró a dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez que entró a su habitación, la puerta logró acallar el sonido que provenía de la sala de estar. En ese momento, con una sonrisa, buscó dentro de la carterita que había dejado a su lado de manera casual cuando llegó. Encontró el papel ya bastante arrugado, y volvió a leer el contenido. Por alguna razón le emocionaba cada vez que volvía a leer una y otra vez las palabras. Tan ensimismada se encontraba en la carta que no se dio cuenta que de improviso Takeru y Taichi entraron en la habitación.

Sumamente sonrojada, intentó esconder el papel debajo de la almohada que poseía en su cama. Los dos chicos llegaron a observar el movimiento de ella, por lo que su hermano le observó extrañado.

— Hikari… — le dijo, acercándose— ¿Qué escondes allí?

— Nada— dijo ella sonrojada.

— Oh, vamos…— dijo el chico, sin embargo, Takeru le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Déjala tranquila, Tai— dijo— Te dije que el control bueno no lo tenía yo— dijo, disculpándose con la chica haciendo referencia al mando de la consola, por el que al parecer habían estado correteando.

— Está bien, está bien— dijo el mayor saliendo de la habitación.

— Discúlpanos, cariño— le dijo a la chica.

— Sí, no te preocupes— le sonrió Hikari.

Una vez que el rubio se retiró de la habitación, Hikari se sintió más tranquila, pues el corazón se le había acelerado con mucha velocidad.

Luego, cuando Takeru se retiró de la casa despidiéndose de la manera usual, una sombra se introdujo en la habitación de Hikari, llevándose una sorpresa por lo que encontró debajo de la almohada de la cama.

— ¡MAAAAAAAATT!— La voz de Taichi sacudió los tímpanos del chico que puso una cara de miedo frente a su novia que llevó su mano hacia su cabeza al darse cuenta que quien lo buscaba era el cabeza hueca del líder de los niños elegidos.

Apareció como un huracán frente al chico rubio y a la pelirroja, que lo miraron sorprendidos y extrañados. Taichi comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento frente a sus dos amigos.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Sora.

— No te veía así desde hace tiempo— comentó Matt, retirando su brazo del hombro de Sora para acercarse a su amigo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

El chico levantó su cara, y de un solo golpe, soltó toda la información.

— Alguien se le ha declarado a Kari.

Las caras de sorpresa de Matt y su novia no se hicieron esperar, y Matt, aprovechando su fuerza, lo levantó, y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Takeru lo sabe?

— No— respondió Taichi, negando con la cabeza— pero esto puede traer problemas.

Ambos miraron a Sora a la vez, la cual se acercó a ellos, y con un dedo bajo sus labios, procesó algo de la información nueva que tenían.

— Ayer las chicas dijeron que se reunirían en el centro comercial— dijo ella— Ya saben, para lo del intercambio que habíamos quedado, y Mimí me llamó para decirme que Hikari les iba a contar algo— volvió a bajar su dedo— Bueno, no creí que fuera algo tan interesante… Sino, hubiese hecho todo lo posible por ir— Bajó ambas manos hacia su cintura, mirándolos a ambos con desaprobación— ¿Qué están pensando hacer ustedes?

— Amor— dijo Matt, en un tono conciliador, ya que Sora había demostrado en numerosas veces su carácter fuerte contra él— Verás, tú y los demás sabemos que Hikari y Takeru se gustan desde hace mucho, ¿Verdad?

— Es casi como si lo tuvieran escrito en la frente— sonrió ella.

— Ajá— dijo Taichi— Además que Takeru es el único de los chicos que ha demostrado ser adecuado para ella.

— Eso no es algo que tendrías que decidir tú, sino ella— dijo Sora, haciendo sonrojar al chico— Pero inexplicablemente, tienes razón.

— ¡Oye, Sora!— dijo Taichi, más avergonzado.

— Entonces, creo que no deberíamos dejar que Hikari sepa de quien es esa carta— dijo Matt pensando en miles de ideas de cómo evitarlo en su cabeza.

— Me preocupa el hecho de que Hikari se haya encontrado con Mimí y Miyako antes— dijo su novia— Estoy casi segura de que si les mostró la carta, Miyako y Mimí querrán por todos los medios averiguar quién ha sido.

— Entonces, tenemos dos opciones— pensó Taichi— O hacemos que Takeru se ponga las pilas de una vez, o evitamos a toda costa que averigüen quien fue, y para eso debemos averiguarlo primero nosotros.

— No voy a participar de esto— dijo Sora negando con la cabeza, ante la sorpresa de los otros dos— No quiero que Hikari sepa que estoy haciendo algo por el estilo…

— Pero amor…— dijo Matt en un tono de voz bastante suave.

— No, Matt— dijo ella firmemente— Esta vez no me convencerás.

Taichi se acercó a Matt, y mirándolo seriamente, se dieron la mano.

— Estamos juntos en esto.

Al día siguiente, Hikari se llevó otra sorpresa. Una carta del mismo papel, con la misma letra y hasta con el mismo olor estaba dentro del módulo que le habían asignado. Con bastantes dudas en la cabeza, salió del instituto, donde como siempre, Takeru le esperaba. Al observarlo nuevamente, ella pensó seriamente en preguntarle a él acerca de la carta. Sin embargo, encontraba demasiado complicado relacionar las siglas M.A. con Takeru.

— ¿Qué pasa, bonita?— dijo él, mientras la veía llegar pensativa.

— Nada— dijo ella, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que ella salió del instituto hasta que estuvo a su lado.

— Vamos, sube— le dijo Takeru— Te invito un chocolate.

— ¿El de tu casa?— dijo emocionada, recordando lo bueno del chico para hacer la bebida.

— Lamentablemente no— dijo él— Pero conozco un buen lugar donde hacen uno parecido.

— Ah, está bien— dijo ella poniéndose el casco, y abrazándose a su cintura de él.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron, las figuras de dos chicos vestidos sin la ropa del instituto, aparecieron dentro de la sala.

— Dejó otra carta, ¿Verdad?— dijo Taichi, acercándose a ver las fotografías conseguidas por Matt.

— Sí, así es, y nuevamente firmada por M.A.

— ¿Tai—senpai? ¿Matt—senpai?— dijo una voz, reconocida por ambos.

Miyako estaba detrás de los dos chicos, observando con curiosidad lo que los dos traían entre las manos.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— Ahmmm, estaba esperando a mi hermana— dijo Tai, llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

— Ella se fue hace un rato ya— dijo Miyako.

— Entonces nosotros también nos vamos— dijo Matt, empujando a Tai hacia la salida.

Los dos mayores no dejaron que Miyako siguiera con las preguntas y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del instituto.

— Lo más seguro es que Hikari se haya ido con Takeru— dijo Matt, observando con detalle las marcas de una motocicleta delante de la salida de la escuela.

— Uhm… ¿A dónde crees que pudieron haber ido?

— Quizás…— Matt golpeó su mano izquierda con su puño derecho, y observando a Taichi le dijo— Creo que deberíamos ir al centro, mi hermano adora esa cafetería.

El lugar era bastante cálido, para gusto de la muchacha que ingresó cuando Takeru abrió la puerta de vidrio templado delante de ella. Era una gran sala cuyo suelo era tapado de la vista por una alfombra de color rojo que resultaba acogedor, acompañado de varios sitios o mesas rodeados de pufs, cómodos sillones o sillas altas. En los bordes, había varios escaparates donde había copias de libros, periódicos, revistas y otras curiosidades literarias. Este detalle hizo sonreír a Hikari. Él siempre adoraba todo tipo de lugar donde pudiera sentarse a leer e inspirarse para crear aquellos cuentos que a ella siempre le fascinaban cuando los leía. Al centro de todo y con una unión a la pared, se encontraba una barra donde se despachaban las bebidas.

Ambos llegaron a la barra y el chico pidió dos chocolates, uno con menta para él, y la chica pidió que le incluyeran ramas de canela. Una vez hecho el pedido, ambos se deslizaron suavemente hacia los pufs que se encontraban en la esquina más alejada a ellos.

— ¿Qué te parece?— le dijo Takeru, llevándose a la boca un trago de la caliente bebida.

— Es muy cálido— dijo ella, haciendo lo mismo, y sonriéndole.

— ¿Has comprado ya, para el intercambio de regalos?

— Bueno, a mí me tocó Koushiro, ¿Me dijiste quien te toco?

— Últimamente andas muy distraída, ¿verdad? Te había repetido que me toco Sora.

— Lo siento, lo siento— dijo ella, llevándose su mano a la cabeza haciendo una pequeña mueca de un golpe sacando la lengua.

— Aun no sé qué comprarle, ¿Me acompañarías? No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.

Aunque en el primer momento, Hikari pensó en negarse, el recuerdo de la carta de M.A. le hizo pensar seriamente su decisión, y pensó en usar la cuasi cita que tendría con el muchacho para evaluar sus reacciones y dilucidar si él podría ser el que escribió la carta.

— Sí, claro, te acompañare— le dijo.

— Genial— le dijo Takeru— Sabes, tenía bastante miedo de comprar algo equivocado. Al menos ahora sabré que es algo que le puede gustar al menos por ser chica.

— No te preocupes, encontraremos algo que le guste.

Afuera, en la calle, Matt y Taichi observaban a los dos amigos conversar. Sonrieron entre ambos. Al parecer no había nada extraño en la buena relación de sus dos hermanos menores a raíz de la carta creada por M.A.

La chica de cabellos lilas levantó su celular hacia su oreja izquierda, luego de marcar el número de Mimí.

— Observé a Daisuke hoy en la mañana— dijo a su celular— Pero no encontré ningún indicio que pueda ser él.

— Era el primero en la lista…— le respondió su interlocutora. ¿Estás totalmente segura?

— Sí, estoy segura, lo seguí durante el almuerzo, y no hay manera de que haya llegado a la sala antes de Hikari a la salida.

— Eso nos dejaría con…

— Joe—senpai, Kou—chan y Takeru.

Mimí mordió una de sus uñas. Entre los cuatro, ella quería creer que se trataba del chico rubio, sin embargo, al ver que había tenido varias oportunidades de hacer algo con la chica y hablarle de la situación, no le parecía que Takeru no tendría el valor de confesar que había sido él quien había escrito la carta. Así que tenía que investigar a los otros. En ese momento, recordó que Joe había estado hacía pocos días en el instituto por visitar a Takeru, ya que se habían vuelto bastante cercanos por algunos autores literarios que gustaban en común. Koushiro aún estaba en el instituto así que podía también haber sido, y aunque siempre había demostrado cierta atracción hacia Miyako, no podía olvidarse de Ken. Sin embargo, la navidad ya estaba sobre todos. Lo mejor era esperar a ese día. Quizás un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta haría que cualquiera de ellos confesara todo.

Con una pequeña risita, se echó sobre su cama dejando que el sueño la venciera.

Como últimamente se había vuelto su costumbre, Hikari tomó la mano del chico mientras ambos avanzaban por una calle adoquinada llena de comercios y adornada con todo tipo de motivos navideños que llenaban de luces intermitentes el rostro de los dos adolescentes. Ambos, avanzando despacio, ingresaron a una de las tiendas, que parecía tener un poco más de variedad que las otras.

— ¡Hikari, espera!— dijo el chico, cuando vio que su acompañante le soltaba intempestivamente, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los anaqueles que contenían varias clases de bufandas, y protectores para el cuello.

Ella volteó sonriendo, señalando en una y otra dirección, emocionándose como una niña.

— Tranquila, tranquila— le dijo él, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Ella, bastante sorprendida por el agresivo movimiento del chico, se dejó estar, enredando sus manos detrás de la ancha espalda de él.

— ¿Ahora sí?— le dijo él. Ella asintió sin dejar de ocultar su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Takeru la soltó lentamente, y ambos, de la mano siguieron observando una que otra curiosidad dentro del recinto.

Cerca de ellos, Matt y Taichi los observaban sonriendo.

— Ese chico es un galán natural— dijo Matt, encendiendo un cigarrillo y dando una pitada.

— No entiendo como no se dan cuenta los dos que están que mueren el uno por el otro— dijo Taichi, pidiendo el encendedor y encendiendo otro cigarro. Después de exhalar el humo, llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró— Vaya… me siento bastante envidioso.

— Ya llegará tu momento, hermano— le dijo Matt— Y además… creo que tu amiga secreta no te defraudará este año— añadió guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Matt?— preguntó el elegido del valor, sin embargo, el chico rubio mayor no le hizo caso y avanzó en dirección contraria. Taichi solo lo siguió.

_Varios días después…_

Mimí se paraba de puntitas sobre una escalera de acero de tres escalones, mientras en su mano sostenía una bella estrella. Estaba concentradísima en su tarea de colocar el último adorno, que sacaba la lengua graciosamente, lo que contribuía a la ternura de su bello rostro. Al terminar de ponerlo, le avisó a una chica pelirroja que se hallaba bajo ella, con una seña que indicaba que todo había culminado bien. Sora, la chica pelirroja, sonrió y una vez que Mimí bajó de la pequeña escalera, conectó un enchufe a la corriente, lo que hizo que un camino de luces se dibujara alrededor de ellas adornando el árbol, el nacimiento, las guirnaldas, las ventanas y las paredes.

— Maravilloso— dijo la chica pelirroja, sorprendida y entusiasmada— Tú siempre fuiste la que tuviste más gracias para estas cosas.

— Gracias— dijo Mimí, llevando su mano a su pecho, dando a entender que estaba halagada— Siempre me gustaron estas cosas, desde pequeña.

Un silbato que ambas reconocieron como el del horno de la cocina alarmó a ambas, las cuales se dirigieron hacia esa parte de la casa, donde Hikari y Miyako sacaban finalmente del horno un enorme pavo bañado en una salsa de color rojo.

—Esto pinta excelente— dijo Miyako observando el pavo, y con aprobación a ambas chicas.

— Los consejos de Takeru sirvieron mucho, ¿verdad?— dijo Miyako golpeando suavemente con su codo la cintura de Hikari, la que se sonrojo un poco.

— Ehhh…— dijo Mimí, observando a la aludida— ¿Cómo fue eso?

— Sólo le llame, y le pedí unos consejos…— dijo Hikari, algo más avergonzada— Nunca había preparado pavo para tantas personas.

— Y bueno, de los chicos, nadie cocina mejor que Takeru.

Un timbre hizo sobresaltar a las chicas que ya se alistaban para un profundo interrogatorio hacia la más pequeña. Sin embargo, tuvieron que desistir para poder abrir. En la puerta, aparecieron Koushiro y Joe, ambos ya cambiados y llevando un regalo, que dejaron debajo del árbol navideño de Mimí en cuanto terminaron de saludar a las chicas.

Finalmente, ellas se despojaron de los delantales y les pidieron perdón a los chicos mientras se iban a cambiar a la habitación de la dueña de la casa. Joe y Koushiro se quedaron conversando con Sora que era la única que ya se había vestido para la ocasión con un bello vestido de color amarillo que resaltaba las cualidades de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y Matt y los demás?— preguntó Joe, mientras le pasaba a Koushiro la pequeña fuente de donde había sacado un caramelo blando.

— Ay, superior Joe— dijo Sora lanzando un suspiro— Tengo al novio más despistado del mundo, le dijo a su hermano y a Taichi que lo acompañaran porque no había comprado su regalo.

— ¡Jajaja!— rió Koushiro— Esto del intercambio de regalos fue una idea genial— dijo observando los otros dos—Sobre todo por el hecho de que no sabemos quién nos tocó hasta el final.

— Es la idea— dijo Sora, bebiendo un poco del vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano.

En ese momento las demás chicas salieron de la habitación de Mimí y continuaron compartiendo momentos con los dos chicos que habían llegado temprano.

Ya cerca del edificio donde vivía Mimí, Matt, Takeru y Taichi llegaban a la reunión.

— Hace bastante tiempo que no veo a Mimí— dijo Taichi con una sonrisa extraña que observaron los dos hermanos rubios con algo de diversión.

— Espero que le guste el regalo que le vas a dar— dijo Matt.

— Si— dijo, apretando más la pequeña caja de cartón que llevaba en la mano.

— Vamos— dijo Takeru, adelantándose a ambos— Estamos llegando tarde.

— Tranquilo, mi hermana no se ira a ningún sitio— dijo Taichi.

— No es por eso— dijo Takeru, intentando en vano esconder su sonrojo.

Una vez adentro, tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso 22, donde se encontraba el departamento de Mimí, y donde pasarían su fiesta de navidad.

Dentro del departamento, las chicas reían de algunos recuerdos graciosos que involucraban a los dos chicos que habían sido los líderes del grupo. Ken se había sentado al lado de Miyako, su novia desde hacía un año, y Davis estaba frente a ellos. Hikari estaba al lado de la dueña de la casa y Sora estaba ocupada en la cocina ultimando algunos detalles, ayudada por el pequeño Cody Hida.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la pelirroja sonrió al intuir de quien se trataba y presionó el botón del teléfono para abrir la reja de metal del pasillo. Unos minutos más tarde, los tres chicos faltantes entraron en el departamento.

Al llegar, Takeru observó alrededor buscando a Hikari, a la que encontró rápidamente con la mirada fija en él. Apenas se vieron, una sonrisa cruzo las mejillas de ambos. Él estaba vestido con un polo de color verde grisáceo, que acompañaba con una casaca de cuero negro, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas blancas, que remataba con un sombrero informal negro, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y ojos claros. Y ella llevaba un precioso vestido rosa, con algunos adornos dorados en el cabello, unas medias largas de franjas blancas y negras y unas botas blancas, justamente, regalo de cumpleaños del chico.

Después de un minuto de ensoñación, Takeru tomó asiento al lado de los chicos. En ese momento, Sora se acercó a Matt con una bandeja llena de copas de Champaña.

— Hey, ¿Cody puede tomar?— dijo Davis, haciendo que la mayoría sonriera.

— Si puedo, Davis— dijo él, tomándose a bien la broma, y cogiendo una de las copas que Sora alcanzaba.

Los demás tomaron las copas. Taichi observó su reloj, y se dio cuenta que ya era cerca de las nueve de la noche. Afuera el bullicio se había incrementado.

— Quiero decirles a todos, muchas gracias por venir— dijo una voz, que pronto sacó a Taichi del estado en que se encontraba, y cuando volteó a ver de quién provenía, se quedó con la boca semiabierta. Mimí había aparecido de improviso en el campo visual del muchacho, vestida con un traje rojo ceñido al cuerpo que hacía de las delicias de cualquiera que la viera, pues la muchacha, como mínimo adjetivo, se llevaría la palabra "hermosa" — Y quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad— continuó levantando la copa— Que la maravillosa amistad que tenemos jamás se vea debilitada por nada.

Todos los demás levantaron sus copas, y Takeru le guiño el ojo a Hikari, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica, que le sonrió en respuesta. Después de beber de un trago la bebida, Taichi sacudió un poco la cabeza.

— ¡Dios, esto está genial!

Una pequeña risa proveniente de Mimí, le hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, esta era la señal para Miyako. La chica se levantó, y alegre, dejó que los muchachos se dirigieran a la mesa para poder comer. Sin embargo, Miyako se llevó a un lado al chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Sucede algo?— le dijo algo confuso.

Matt se dio cuenta de la falta del muchacho de inmediato, y de cómo Yolei se lo había llevado hacia un lado. Mirando a Taichi, este último le dio una conformidad con la cabeza.

— Koushiro…— le dijo Yolei.

— Dime… Me estás asustando…

— ¿Qué significa M.A.?— dijo ella, muy seria.

— ¿M.A.?— dijo el chico confundido— ¿Monitoreos Ambientales?— intentó acertar.

— No juegues conmigo— le dijo Miyako— Le has enviado una carta a Hikari, ¿Verdad?

— ¿A Hikari?... ¿Por qué razón lo haría?— dijo él, más sorprendido por la agresividad de la chica.

En ese momento, una mano se posó sobre el hombro, y Miyako vio entonces a Matt que le sonreía a ambos.

— Oye Kou, ¿Recuerdas aquel programa sobre mezclas y mejoras de sonido que me mencionaste?

— Sí, claro era el…

Pero Matt ya se lo había llevado de nuevo con los demás, y al voltear a verlo, Yolei pudo ver cómo le sacaba la lengua sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó y molestó a la vez con esto.

Por su lado, Sora había cercado a Joe, y casi le había hecho los mismos cuestionamientos que Yolei. El muchacho, mas intimidado aún, le mencionó a la pelirroja que eso era imposible, porque ese día estaba en su Cerum y recién había llegado de dicho viaje una semana después del incidente. Esto, claro, antes de que Taichi se acercara y se lo volviera a robar.

— ¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!

La voz de Mimí sorprendió a todos, y se reunieron en círculo alrededor de ella.

— Bueno, ya que yo soy la organizadora, comenzare yo— dijo, sacando un pequeño paquete casi esférico de debajo del árbol.— Y mi amigo secreto es…— todos la miraron expectantes— ¡Kou Chan!— dijo señalando al chico que salió sonriente, recibiendo el regalo de la chica, a la que besó en la mejilla, y le agradeció. Una vez que lo abrió, vio unos audífonos de marca para computadora.

— Y ahora me toca a mí— dijo Kou— Este regalo fue difícil, pero espero que te guste, ¡Hikari— chan!— La aludida se levantó sonriendo, recibiendo su regalo, agradeciendo al pelirrojo. Una vez que lo abrió, era un bello prendedor en forma de mariposa, que le quedaría perfecto en el cabello.

— Bueno— dijo Hikari, esta vez sacando el suyo— Mi regalo es para… ¡Mi hermano!— dijo sonriendo.— Taichi se levantó, la abrazó y la beso en la coronilla. Una vez abierto, el regalo era una camiseta de la selección nacional de Japón. El muchacho casi se quiebra ante el regalo.

— Y entonces— dijo Tai, mi regalo es para… Alguien que últimamente ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, sobre todo en los estudios…— cuando dijo esto, todos miraron de inmediato a la dueña de la casa. No era novedad que si Taichi estaba en donde estaba era porque Mimí le ayudaba continuamente con sus estudios.— Gracias por todo Mimí— dijo señalando con el regalo a la chica. Ella se levantó sonriente, pero en el momento en que iba a besarle en la mejilla para agradecerle, el muchacho volteó el rostro a propósito, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, pues el cuello del chico fue rodeado por los brazos de Mimí, respondiendo el beso con necesidad. Matt le dio un suave beso en el hombro a su novia, la que le sonrió.

— Bueno, bueno— dijo Davis, contento, pero algo incómodo— ¿Podemos continuar?

— Sí, claro— dijo Tai, tan rojo como Mimí. Ambos se sentaron ahora juntos, mientras Davis se acercaba al centro de la sala.

Los regalos continuaron con los demás hasta que llegó el final, el cual correspondía al hermano menor de Matt.

— Bueno, mi regalo es para la mejor cuñada que uno pueda tener…— dijo mirando con cariño a la pelirroja. Sora se acercó a él y recibió el regalo con cariño. En ese momento, un sonido de timbre de celular empezó a sonar, y al darse cuenta que era de su móvil, salió del departamento para contestar.

Una vez que Sora se sentó la conversación se derivó por otros lados. Hikari observó a su hermano, como prodigaba dulces caricias al rostro de Mimí, que lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos. Ante eso, no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero al observar alrededor, no pudo ver al muchacho que ella esperaba ver. Pero en ese momento, la voz de Mimí la alertó, y al voltear vio como la chica sacó una pequeña bolsa rosa, con una palabra en rojo que había sido escrita a computadora: "HIKARI".

— ¿De quién es este regalo?— dijo Mimí a los demás, sin embargo nadie respondió.

— Lo tomaré, Mimí— dijo Hikari, y al tomarlo, un sobre cayó al suelo. Se apresuró a recogerlo.

Hikari abrió el sobre rápidamente, y sacó una hoja de color azul, donde había solo una frase escrita.

"_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así"_

_M.A._

Después de leer el escueto mensaje, fue hacia el contenido de la bolsa, donde encontró un pequeño disco compacto con una imagen de ella con alas de ángel. Detrás de la caja había una lista de canciones. Al leer los títulos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Las chicas se aproximaron a ella, pero Hikari rechazó a todos y salió corriendo del departamento.

En la calle, Takeru apagó su celular. Sabía que le debía una muy grande a Miyako. No cualquier amiga finge tan bien que no sabía quién era M.A., ni colocaba cartas tan vergonzosas, o regalos tan pobres. Si, definitivamente le debía mucho.

— A veces me sorprende ser tan obvio…. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que… "Magna Angemon"…

Caminó alejándose del departamento. Observó su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para que sea la medianoche. Sonrió hacia el aire, mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido.

La chica ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, bajó por las escaleras a toda la velocidad que podía. Salió con violencia hacia la calle, pero no encontró rastro del muchacho. Corrió, cada vez más rápido, intentando encontrar la cabellera rubia, mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte el disco. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales, y su luz, llegaron a ella. La gente se preparaba porque la hora estaba muy cerca. Y en ese momento, sin quererlo, se dio cuenta de que el gran Árbol del Parque Central de Odaiba le atraía con un magnetismo que no pudo esconder. Quedaban cinco minutos. Y volvió a correr.

Takeru se sentó sobre una de las bancas del parque que se encontraban cerca del árbol. Se fijó en su celular. Tres minutos para la medianoche. Sonrió y guardó el teléfono. Dio un sorbo del chocolate que había comprado dentro del parque y se distrajo observando a las familias enteras que se encontraban dentro del parque esperando la hora de la navidad. Sintió mucha nostalgia, hasta que un jadeo lo distrajo. Volteó la cabeza lentamente, y sonrió al ver a Hikari, observándolo, con la mano en el disco, y derramando lágrimas.

— Te he perdido entre la gente…— canturreó Takeru, parándose lentamente.

Al verlo frente a ella, Hikari no pudo hacer más que correr con todas sus fuerzas, y abrazarlo fuertemente. Takeru simplemente la dejó estar.

Y en ese momento, los fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar, y la gente empezó a contar de manera regresiva. Takeru terminó el abrazo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y empezó a contar él también. Hikari, contagiada, hizo lo mismo.

Cuando dieron las doce, los fuegos artificiales estallaron sobre ellos, que se sonrieron, y se volvieron a abrazar, mientras ella le gritaba. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Y Takeru simplemente respondió cantando: "Todo lo que siento por ti… sólo sabría decirlo así"…

— Tonto— dijo ella, cuando pudo poner los pies en el suelo. — Esa canción… sólo tú la conocías… ¿Pensabas que no sabría que habías sido tú?

— No, linda— dijo él— Estaba seguro que lo sabrías… Pero no sé qué harías, o harás ahora que sabes… que en realidad siempre estuve enamorado de ti.

— Es repentino— dijo ella, sin dejar de abrazarle— Pero en realidad… No sabría de nadie más que tú, para ser de quien me enamorara… "Me encontrarás en el infierno… Porque soy igual que tu".

— Sabes…— le dijo, dándole una sincera sonrisa— Te amo.

Los ojos de ella brillaron enormemente. Y en ese momento, una ramita de una flor blanca cayó entre los dos. Miraron hacia los lados, y de pronto se dieron cuenta que todos los chicos estaban con ellos, Matt y Sora, Taichi y Mimí, de la mano, los rodearon.

— Ya era tiempo de esto— dijo Mimí.

— Hace bastante— dijo Miyako.

— Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?— dijo Mimí, a su amiga.

— No solo yo, Sora también, ¿verdad?— dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

— Y no se olviden del muérdago— dijo la voz de Koushiro, que tenía la planta agarrada con una especie de mano mecánica. — Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo con Miyako, para que no descubriera que yo también sabía.

— Era solo por deducción interpretarlo— dijo Joe, levantando sus gafas—Era obvio que ustedes dos se amaban.

— Chicos…— dijo Takeru conmovido.

— Vamos hermanito— dijo Matt, señalando a Hikari— No la hagas esperar.

— Así es Takeru— dijo Taichi, poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente sonrientes, colocándose debajo del muérdago.

— Qué debería decir…— dijo Takeru, poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó. Hikari, en un movimiento rápido, había unido sus labios con los de él. Él pegó su frente a la de ella.

— Feliz Navidad, mi amor. — ella sonrió con ganas.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también.

Los demás se acercaron y los saludaron, haciendo un gran aplauso grupal. Definitivamente, ambos tenían a los mejores amigos en el mundo. Y en ese momento, Miyako colocó una canción en su celular, que sonó por el resto de aquella fantástica noche de navidad.

"_Todo lo que siento por ti… Solo podría decirlo así…."_

_Y eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto._

_Karyatoz_


End file.
